Seven
by TheRosesOnTheWall
Summary: Seven has been her own since she was 15 to survive she became a thief the like of which has not been seen since the Grey Fox, unfortunately while trying to steal from a house in the Temple District she was caught. And very unfortunately for her the house owner is a member of the Elder Council, so it was either go to prison for the rest of her life or run like oblivion to Skyrim.


This is an AU story that follows Seven and her friends as she learns what it means to be dragonborn.

* * *

Seven

_A story begins….._

After avoiding Imperial soldiers Seven makes it to the border, but unfortunately for Seven the gods have other plans for her. She is captured by an Imperial ambush.

"Well well, what do we have here?" an Imperial soldier said with a menacing smile "a scout for the Stormcloaks perhaps?"

"No no, I'm not a Stormcloak!" Seven yells "I... was… just... hunting... Yeah that's it, I was just hunting! See here's my bow and arrows"

"Sure you were" said another Imperial soldier "and I'm the Emperor!" And with that Seven was knock out.

The next thing she knew she was in a cart with three men. _"Well fuck, I guess I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a prisoner after all. That's just great, that's just fucking great." _She was pull out of her train of thought by the man in front of her

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

"Actually, I'm a thief too." She said looking down "I got catch in the middle of a burglary and had to make a run for it" then she looked him in the eye and said "So, I'm guessing you and the guy next to me are some of these Stormcloaks I have hear about?"

Ralof wasn't sure what to make of this, the young woman across from him that couldn't be older than 19 or 20 winters just admitted to being a thief.

"So, you're being rather honest. Why is that?"

Seven smiles and said "Well, considering the house I broke into belongs to a member of the Elder Council I seriously doubt I will be seeing the light of day for a while"

Ralof laugh at this and said "So, am I right in guessing you decided to come to Skyrim so you won't stand out?"

"You guess correctly sir, unfortunately it has seems to have backfired" Seven look at the other thief and ask "So, what did you steal or try to steal?"

Lokir narrow his eyes and said "A horse, and if it won't for these damn Stormcloaks. I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell. Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." Looking at Seven he continues "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Ralof said in an angry tone "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

At that the cart driver said "Shut up back there!"

To which Seven replied "Fuck you."

Lokir now look across from him at Ulfric and ask "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

Ralof looked at Lokir with narrow eyes and said "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

At this Lokir turned as pale as a ghost and said "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us"

_"Ah shit, well at lease I was right about spinning the rest of my life as a prisoner."_

Ralof answer saying "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

With the other thief freaking out Seven said "well now is the time of thinking about home and praying to whatever god you believe in"

And with that Lokir started saying "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

Seven however was praying to Nocturnal "My lady, _Nocturnal. Please help me"_

As the Imperials call the names of the prisoners Seven learned the names of the men she was talking to. The first man to talk to her was Ralof of Riverwood and the second, the other thief was named Lokir of Rorikstead.

Lokir started yelling "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" and started running away

The Imperial Captain yell "Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir yells as he runs. The Imperial Captain yells for the archers, Lokir was kill instantly as an arrow hit him in the middle of his back.

The captain looked around at the other prisoner and asks "Anyone else feel like running?"

When it was her turn the Imperial soldier said "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

"I'm Seven"

The Imperial Captain narrow her eyes at Seven and said "You don't look seven"

Seven sigh "No, my name is Seven."

The Imperial soldier said "That's an odd name"

"It's a long story"

The Imperial Captain smile at Seven and said "To bad we don't have time to hear it. Send her to the block!"

The Imperial soldier interjected "But, Captain. She isn't on the list"

"Forget the list, she goes to the block"

"By your orders Captain. Sorry prisoner but, at lease you will die in your homeland"

As a priestess of Arkay was reading their last rites a very angry Stormcloak started yelling "Get on with it, I don't got all day"

After he was executed the Imperial Captain pointed at her "Next, the nord in the rags"

At this a loud roar was heard by everyone. The Captain yell "I said next prisoner"

As Seven waited for the executioner to bring down the axe she saw something no one had seen in a thousand years, she saw a dragon.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, please review it! If you do I will give you an internet cookie. But, seriously, I need your feedback so I can fix any problems. So, thank you for taking the time to read and maybe review this story.


End file.
